


Open Arms

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo misses Bokuto when he's away.





	Open Arms

Kuroo stands amongst a group of people waiting at the airport.  He has a mask covering half his face, he already feels a bit run down from work and he doesn’t want to risk catching anything when his immune system is already low.

 

Kuroo makes small talk with those gathered around him though his mind is elsewhere.  For once he’s not worried about research grants and long nights spent in the lab and he feels a familiar emotion bubbling up inside of him.  He had been experiencing this feeling for years by that point, though when he was younger he thought it was mostly friendly anticipation. It was friendly but it wasn’t just that.

 

Love had come relatively easy for Kuroo.  They had their doubts and arguments spread throughout the years but mostly it was comfort and contentedness even when they were separated by a great distance and different time zones.  They had grown used to the distance, it had been there since they were teenagers and only came in physical form, never emotional.

 

Constant texting could not replace the warmth of another body next to his at night.  Daily skype calls could not make early mornings any less lonely. Watching every single game and interview could not make up for the loss of that person being beside him.

 

But Kuroo wouldn’t ask for more.  They were both following their dreams and no matter how nice the thought of dropping everything and being with that other person was, it wasn’t realistic.  Kuroo could have gone to another college with a decent science program and roomed with the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He could have turned down the fellowship in Spain to be with them while they trained for the olympics.  But just like Kuroo would never ask them to give up their dream, they would never ask him to put his own dreams on hold.

 

It didn’t make Kuroo ache any less.  The fact that he had worked so hard for his job, for the position he was in didn’t help ease the long hours and coming home to an empty apartment that could have another person in it if either of them was a bit more selfish.

 

The crowd stirred around him and Kuroo stood up a little straighter.  Blessed with height he could see over most and watched as a group of large men make their way closer.  Kuroo felt his heart beat faster in his chest, anticipation mixed with anxiety to the point where he felt a little ill and lightheaded but in the best of ways.

 

Signature hair was covered with a hood but Kuroo knew that person like he knew his own reflection.  The slouch showed the strain they were under, the desperate plea to be somewhere familiar and to finally get home despite being so happy to be where they were.  Broad shoulders that Kuroo hadn’t believed could get any bigger than how they were in college but somehow they filled out the hoodie so nicely.

 

In a sea of athletes they had always stood out to Kuroo.  Before he could raise his hand to grab their attention eyes were already snagged on him and a body was hurling itself through the crowd.

 

Kuroo braced himself just in time to have 86 kilograms slam full force into him.  Legs locked around Kuroo’s waist while arms wrapped around his shoulders and only years of practice, years of having the same bundle of energy always throw themselves at him whenever they were reunited allowed Kuroo to remain on his feet.  He flinched at the sudden weight, it seemed like they put on more muscle everytime Kuroo saw them, but he would cut out his own beating heart before telling them to let go.

 

Kuroo had his arms wrapped firmly around their torso, hugging them with all his might as warm breath ghosted along his throat.

 

Some of the newer members of the team let out noises of surprise but most moved on to their own family and friends, used to the display after years of experiencing it.

 

“Do you want to go home?”  Kuroo asked because sometimes they wanted food first or to go see other friends but Kuroo had saw the slumped shoulders and the look in heavily hooded eyes before they were throwing themselves at Kuroo.  He knew that that look meant and Kuroo was prepared to stay in bed with them all day if that’s what they wanted.

 

A soft kiss against Kuroo’s throat, hidden from the public by the hood still covering their head before they nodded.

 

Legs unlocked from Kuroo’s waist and he wished he had the strength to carry them home but his body had already been trembling just from holding them up for a couple minutes.  Golden-brown eyes looked at Kuroo as they put a little bit of space between them.

 

“Welcome home Kou.”  Kuroo smiled as he cupped Bokuto’s face and pressed gentle kisses on his tired eyelids.

 

“I’m home.”  Bokuto reached up to grasp Kuroo’s wrists in a firm but gentle touch before smiling at Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2018  
> Day One: April 2nd - Reunion


End file.
